Sun Valley High
by xSaphireLilyx
Summary: Fang is a popular, and Max is just another faceless student in the crowd. But is there romance brewing in the halls of Sun Valley High?
1. Chapter 1

_Had a brainstorm and decided to write an AU about Maximum Ride. I know there are a lot of AU's about them, but I really hope you read this one. _

_So enjoy, and review!!_

_I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_RingRingRing RingRingRingRingRingRi-_

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and sat up blearily. But when it didn't stop, I looked over in annoyance and realized it was my phone ringing. I opened it and grumpily said, "Hello,"

"MAX!! ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE! I tried calling you like a hundred times but you wouldn't answer! Where are you? School starts in ten minutes!!!!!!!!"

It took my brain several seconds to figure out who it was and what she was asking, but when I did I looked at the clock and swore loudly.

"Max!" Nudge scolded.

"Why didn't you tell me it was 7:50?!?!?!?"

"I just did! And excuse me for calling you and trying to w-"

The rest of her reply was cut off as I leapt off the bed and scrambled around the room looking for my shoes. I quickly pulled on a hoodie and jeans and jammed my feet into some vans. Eight minutes later, I ran out of the house with my backpack on my shoulder.

"Have a good day sweetie!" My mom called out.

I hopped in my red convertible that my dad had gotten me as a guilt present, but hey, I wasn't complaining!

I turned on the radio and the music blasted out of the speakers. The first day of becoming a junior and I was late.

I pulled into the school's parking lot just as the bell rang. I quickly checked my reflection and dug out my schedule.

I ran up the steps and to my assigned locker and quickly pulled out my books.

Apparently I had English first. I ran in just as the bell rang and collapsed into a seat in the back.

"Good morning class," a pleasant voice rang out, as a young man with sandy blond hair, no older than 25, came in with a briefcase in his hand.

"My name is Mr. Wilson, and I'll be your English teacher this year."

It turned out that he had become an English Teacher last year and loved poetry. He was extremely down to earth and relaxed for a teacher, and everybody liked him.

The bell rang and everybody left in a good mood.

Unfortunately, my day went downhill from there. I didn't have any classes with my friends since I was in all the advanced ones. All my other teachers, except my art teacher were either really rude or really snobby. Whichever one is worse. My math teacher had actually told me off in front of everybody because I wasn't paying attention.

The highpoint of my day was lunch, where I actually got to sit with my friends and talk to them. I had a small close-knit group of friends and we did everything together.

First there was Monique, but everybody called her Nudge cuz the only way to get her to shut up was to nudge her. She had curly brown hair that couldn't be tamed and mocha -colored skin. She also had great fashion sense, and was the most loyal friend you could have.

Second, there was Ella. I had known her forever and we were so close that we considered each other sisters. She had long black hair, bangs, and big brown eyes. She was boy-crazy but very lovable. She had a great sense of humor, but took things a little too seriously sometimes.

Third, there was JJ. It stood for Jennifer Joy, but she hated that name, so everyone called her by her initials. She had light brown hair and pale skin. She was relaxed and didn't take things too seriously. She had a great personality and was fun to hang around with.

Fourth, there was Angel. She was a year younger that us, but was still good friend of ours. She had golden blond hair and big blue eyes. She had an angelic appearance, but she could definitely defend herself. She was like my baby sister and I was very protective of her.

I finished the group of weirdoes that made up this clique. I had long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. I wasn't afraid to stand up for others and could definitely kick some ass if I wanted to. I had absolutely no fashion sense compared to Nudge, but still better than a hobo's.

"First day sucked huh?" Angel asked sympathetically.

"Yup," JJ and I chimed together.

"Mine's was okay," Nudge said, "but I heard there was a new boy,"

"Oh, you mean Sam," Ella said sitting down next to me and dropping her backpack on the floor. "Yeah, he was in a few of my classes. He seems nice. In fact, he's kinda ho-"

Laughter erupted across the cafeteria. I narrowed my eyes as I saw who the source of the noise was.

The Populars.

Voted hottest boy in the school, Nick aka Fang Williams was the King of the Populars. He had silky black hair and dark eyes. He had the well-muscled body of a guy who spends most of his time outside and attracted girls like red ants on honey. He was perfect. If you call perfect a complete jerk and sexist than yes, absolutely perfect.

But he wasn't always like that.

He used to be my best friend in middle school and we were inseparable. But the summer before high school, I went to camp without Fang for the whole summer, and when I came back, he had changed. He wasn't the shy and sensitive boy I knew before; he had become the cocky and arrogant playboy he is today.

Anyway, back to what we were discussing before.

Next was his best friend James aka Iggy. He was a strawberry-blond pyro that was second playboy of the school.

And the King always had a queen, and they fit each other perfectly.

Lissa Evans.

With her long red hair and "bright" green eyes, she was the perfect image of an innocent girl.

If you were born yesterday.

She was also the school's queen slut and having a cheerleader's body helped. She and Fang had been on and off all last year, and apparently they were back together. Something about the way they were glued together at the moment showed that.

And being populars, they always had their little cronies following them everywhere.

I turned my head away in disgust and saw that all my friends had done the same. But I knew that both Ella and Nudge had a crush on Iggy.

We finished lunch and talked about the new kid some more before we started complaining about the teachers. The bell rang and we each said goodbye to each other.

But the thought of Fang still wandered in the back of my mind as I walked to my next class.

INCLUDE GAZZY


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my chair, tapping impatiently against the wood graining of the desk. It was the last class of the day and I was dying to go home.

After several agonizing minutes, the bell finally rang and I bolted out of the classroom.

Only to stop dead in my tracks as a huge crack of lightning flashed across the sky. It was _literally_ pouring buckets out there. I may be tough, I may be hardcore, but I knew that even I would get drenched and really sick if I tried to walk home.

And the walk home wasn't exactly short. It was more like three miles. I groaned then remembered my friends. Duh! I would just carpool. I looked everywhere in the school but I couldn't find any of my friends. I tried calling, and nobody answered.

Great! Just great!

How the hel-ck am I supposed to get home now?? Only a few teenagers were still here and I noticed that Fang and Lissa were two of them. That was all I needed to get me to suck it up and walk home.

_More like swim_ I thought bitterly as I trudged home some time later. I wasn't even halfway and I felt like I had to stop because my teeth were chattering so hard. I ran to the nearest bench and just collapsed. My legs and arms were numb, and I could barely move.

Just when I thought I should just find a box and hide with a hobo until this was over, car lights flooded my vision and I had to blink several times. I squinted and the passenger door sprang open.

Under normal circumstances, I would have ran away screaming, but this wasn't normal circumstances.

I was freezing my ass off and I probably would've gotten in even if it was the Devil himself.

But as I got in and warmed my fingers against the heater, I turned to see my savior only to find out that I got my wish.

I almost kicked the door open and ran out, but the rain made me think twice. He was smirking, as if he knew what I was thinking. "I'm not going to bite," Fang said with a hint of amusement as he put the car in reverse and turned around.

I turned around, my cheeks burning as I cursed inside my head.

Ugh! Of all people, why Fang!!!

We drove to my house in silence. I was surprised that he actually remembered where my house was, but didn't voice my thought.

He pulled into my driveway, and put it in park. He did not however unlock the doors. I had become nervous which was stupid because when did I ever care about what people thought of me?

We sat in silence until he broke it with a question.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I paused, shocked, at his question.

"You're a jerk that only toys with girls emotions for fun. You don't care about anybody but yourself, and you're ignorant and cocky!" I found myself yelling, but what mystified me the most was his eyes after I said that. I used to be his best friend so even though I hated him; I could read him like a book. His eyes held sadness, regret, and something else I couldn't identify.

I turned around and fumbled with the door handle. I heard a click, and the door opened with a whoosh as the icy cold air blasted me. I got up stiffly, and before I closed the door I heard him whisper:

"You're wrong,"

But it was so soft I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or actually him.

I ran to my door, and looked back one last time to see my driveway completely empty. I sighed and ran up to my room, ignoring my mom's questions. I laid down on my bed, questions swirling in my mind as I fell asleep.

**This was really short compared to the first one, but it was 3:00 when I wrote it, and I was really tired.**

**I'm also not sure if this should be an Eggy fic, or a Niggy fic. So if you review, voice your opinion!**

**I promise that the third one will be longer and better. **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So… Sorry I haven't updated in three days, but I was trying to come up with a good idea. Not one of my best chapters, but I finally introduced Niggy!**

**So read and review!**

I woke up with a pounding headache the next day. I groaned as I sat up, letting the covers fall to the floor. I got out of bed and looked in my mirror. My still damp clothes were all wrinkled and my hair was a mess on top of my head. On top of that, I was late again. Thankfully, my doorbell rang, and my friends burst in.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced at them through heavy-lidded eyes

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked sleepily.

"Well, you weren't at school, so we decided to check up on you," JJ said.

"It's a good thing we did," Ella muttered, taking in my appearance. "Why are your clothes all wet?"

"Well, _somebody_ forgot to answer their phone, and I had to walk three miles in the rain! " I glared at them accusingly.

"But how does that explain why your-"

"Never mind," I said quickly. I really didn't want to explain the little incident with Fang.

"He he he…" Angel nervously laughed. "Well, I had gymnastics and Ella and JJ went to the mall."

"My phone died," Nudge said apologetically, "But seeing as we're already late, I might as well give you a total makeover! Well, kinda," she said thoughtfully, probably thinking of outfits that would look good on me.

"What?" I asked, barely hearing her.

But instead of an answer, I got dragged into my room, and pushed down into a chair.

Several painful eye jabs and hair-pulls later, I was shoved in front of a mirror. I took a look at myself for a blurry second before Ella shrieked, "We're 20 minutes late!" and I was then dragged, _again_, into JJ's car.

"Oh, it was worth it," Nudge squealed as she looked at me.

"Wow, you look really pretty Max," Angel said, looking back at us from the front seat.

Before I could respond, we arrived at the school and each went our own way.

Therefore, I was sent to the principal and lectured for 15 minutes about being on time and how it important it is. I also, was given a warning, but nothing too serious. I was glad that I didn't have to explain it to my mom, since she was already worried about my "academic performance".

As the day passed, I was tempted to see what I looked like because all day I was gawked at. I mean, don't these people have a life?

Finally, at lunch, I went into the restroom to wash my hands, and happened to catch my reflection, and my jaw almost dropped.

I looked completely different than what I usually did. My hair splayed down my shoulders in long blond waves and I was actually wearing make-up.

Make-up! Me! Maximum Ride??

Anyway, I was also wearing a pink ruffled skirt with a mini jean jacket and a pink blouse on. I groaned and dropped my head on the mirror. God help me, I was going to kill Nudge. The only other thing recognizable on me was the pair of pink converse I had on. But besides all that, I actually looked…pretty. Which was something new in of itself.

After a few moments of dreading coming out, I quickly ran to my friends table, covering my face.

"What were you thinking??! Why am I dressed up like some Barbie doll?!?" I whispered, seeing as some people had decided to watch us. Although I wasn't too mad, I was still pretty pissed that I walked around all morning like this.

"Oh, well I thought it'd be a change," Nudge said cheerfully. "You know try something new."

I was about to retort, but I noticed something. Actually, we all noticed something. We all stared at her. "Uh.. is something up, cuz you're never this cheery," Ella said, taking a sip of her milk.

She paused for a moment, and then burst out, her face radiant:

"Iggy asked me out!"

Ella spat out all her milk on me and Angel, causing a few people to stare.

"What?!" we all exclaimed, the loudest being Ella.

"Yea! Look, I know you guys don't like him, but he's actually a great guy. I hung out with him yesterday, and well, we got to know each other." She said avoiding our eyes and blushing a little. I glanced over at Ella, and she just looked shell-shocked. I would talk to her about it later, but at that moment Fang caught my eye over the cafeteria and he gave me a slight smile, before turning back to talking to Gazzy, Angel's brother. His real name was Zephyr, but everybody called him the Gasman.

Three guesses why? Word to the wise, do not, under ANY circumstances, be near the Gasman after he's eaten lunch. Particularly beans or burritos. Never, ever, EVER.

He was a popular, but he was a sweet little kid and very protective of Angel. He did talk to us sometimes, but not really.

I turned back to the conversation to find Ella and Nudge arguing with each other.

"I can't believe you would date him! You know I've liked him since I was in 7th grade!" Ella yelled.

"You've never done anything with that crush and I thought you were over him! I would never hurt you on purpose Ells," Nudge pleaded.

But Ella glared at her and strode away, tears pooling in her brown ones and her long black hair streaming behind her. I stood up to go after her, but Angel beat me to the chase. After that little moment, things were a bit awkward.

And for some strange reason, Fang kept on glancing at me. That didn't help the awkwardness and tension I felt about Nudge and Ella, and who to side with.

I sighed as the bell rang, and I headed toward my next class: Gym.


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot more FAX in this one than the others, so enjoy!**

**And review!**

I walked to my locker, feeling a little happier. Gym had always been one of my favorite classes. I always had great stamina and athletic ability.

Probably due to the fact that I was pretty active as a kid.

I hurried inside the locker room and opened my locker. I quickly pulled on my clothes, but groaned once I went outside. Lissa and Fang were in my class too. How did I not notice this before?! I grabbed a seat beside Amy, a girl in my class.

To my annoyance, Lissa and Fang sat in front of us, and Lissa flashed a smug smile at me. She had hated me ever since eighth grade, when I pranked her for plastering embarrassing pictures of Nudge all over the school. I'm not going into detail, but she had been called Afro Girl for years.

I was pulled out of thought as the Gym teacher, a pit bull of a woman named Ms. Akerson, yelled out, "Okay you maggots! We'll be starting soccer today, so I'll be partnering you up for kicking exercises,"

"Casey and Eric!"

"Amy and Sam!"

Her voice faded as I drifted into a daydream, consisting of chocolate chip cookies and warm glasses of milk.

I was snapped out when she yelled out, "Nick and Max!"

I wasn't the only person who yelled "What?!" when they heard that.

Lissa was pretty loud too, and she screeched out, "Nick should be my partner! He's my boyfriend and we do everything together!"

answered, "Well this is one thing you won't be doing with him! Now march!"

Fang was silent through this whole thing, but he pushed himself off the bench, and grabbed a ball.

I followed him reluctantly, simmering and he faced me ten feet away.

I avoided his eyes as we kicked the ball back and forth.

Surprisingly, he didn't attempt to draw up a conversation with me, he just stared at me.

I didn't know which was more unnerving.

The bell rang, and I trudged back to the locker room. I went into the shower, the warm water refreshing me. I pulled on a towel and headed to my locker to see that the door was ajar. I looked in to see none of my clothes inside except my shoes. I looked around to see Lissa standing nearby, with a fake sad look on her face.

"Oh Max! Did someone steal your clothes? Well, I hope you can find it because it would be a real embarrassment to walk into class with only a towel on!"

And with that last statement, she gave a little wave and strutted out of the locker room.

I stood there, frozen with anger. I can't believe it! That little b**** stole my clothes!

I hid in one of the stalls, and heard the bell ring again. I was going to be in so much trouble. I sat on the toilet and sulked, until I heard the locker door open. I looked out hopefully, but instead found Ashley and Jake groping each other, while sucking each others faces off. I cleared my throat and they sprang apart, Ashley a flushed crimson, and Jake a lovely maroon.

"Max? Is that you?" Ashley asked, squinting a little.

"Yea… Uh… Do you have any extra clothes I could borrow?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Oh... OH!" She said spotting my towel, and ran to her locker. She handed out a grey t-shirt and some shorts. "Sorry, that's all I have." She said apologetically.

I dressed and stepped out, smiling at her. "Thanks," I said gratefully grabbing my backpack, and walking out of the locker room. "Have fun," I called, and I swear I could feel her blush from here. I chuckled, and walked toward my class, but stopped. I already missed half of it, and I wasn't looking forward to getting another lecture from the principal, so I walked the hallways, enjoying the peace and quiet. That is until; I heard the principal coming down the hallway. I looked around frantically before a lean, tanned arm shot out from a closet door and pulled me inside. I waited with baited breath before turning around, with much difficulty, and saw the bane of my existence.

"Well, speak of the devil," I muttered, and grabbed the door handle.

To find that it was locked.

I wiggled it and turned it, but it didn't budge. I started banging on the door, but Fang grabbed my arm.

"Do you want them to know that we ditched class?"

I wheeled around, and said angrily, "I didn't ditch class. Why don't you ask your _girlfriend_ what happened?"

I looked at his confused face, and muttered, "She stole my clothes,"

He paused, and then said, "I'm sorry. She can be a bitch sometimes."

Now _that_ I was shocked at. I had never really seen Fang talk badly about his girlfriend. They had their fights, but they always got back together.

"Well, seeing as we're going to be stuck here for at least two hours, we might as well make ourselves comfortable," he said after a pause. He sat down; his long legs spread before him, and gestured with his head to the space next to him. I sat down cautiously, and did the same. We sat in comfortable silence, until I asked quietly, "Why did you change?" It was more a thought to myself and I didn't expect him to answer or hear.

But he did after a pause, and said, "Peer pressure? Hormones? I don't know. I became popular during the summer because I had started dating Lissa. All of a sudden I was invited to parties and everyone was my friend. I did things I wasn't proud of, but I felt like I had to. It was like, if I wasn't an asshole, I wasn't cool. I shouldn't have cared, but… I kinda felt like I belonged. And you not being there didn't help," he finished, turning to look at me.

I stared at him. In my whole time that I knew him, that was the longest and most emotional thing he had said to me.

After that confession, things seemed to return to normal. It was like the three year gap in our life hadn't happened. He ceased to be the popular jerk, and became my best friend once again. I was great friends with Nudge, JJ, Ella, and Angel, but Fang and I had a friendship on a totally different level.

We talked, joked, laughed, and shared our experience over the last three years. I even almost forgot that he was dating Lissa.

Almost.

Suddenly, I realized that I was in a small room with Fang, alone, locked in, with no interruptions. I turned to look at him, and saw him flush slightly, like he was too hot. We turned to look at each other, and he leaned in a little.

Our lips were a centimeter away, when the door flew open.


End file.
